goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Demons
Pictures Please, help out the Wiki by uploading as many of these photos as you can and adding them to the page! One Two Three http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120426183134/goatcity/images/6/6c/Kitteh.gif ᴡɪᴛʜɪn ʏᴏᴜʀ 17:09, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Transformations I was thinking we could have Chaos Form (like Hunson) as a transformation. Perhaps we could also have a reality-bending ultra form like Janemba I think something like Janemba would be a little over-powered, wouldn't it, now? [[User:Richie Cordelia|''' Stand tall, Never Fall ']] Pehaps it would unless it lowered your power and gave you teleportaion. Bow down to king TUN 22:43, August 15, 2012 (UTC) What about something like the chaotic evil thing in Adventure Time? That's what I said Bow down to king TUN 23:13, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, didn't see that. The focus was all about how horrible Janemba would be. Naw that's fine. Not Janemba, just Chaos Form Bow down to king TUN 23:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, apparently no one knows how suggesting a transformation for a race works =_= Does anyone have any PICTURES they would like to suggest? Or maybe, a PARAGRAPH SAMPLE of what they want the transformation's descripion to be like? ' Fury And ' 00:12, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know. Well, here. When a demon is filled with Chaotic Evil, it turns into a hideous monster. It has a huge plum shaped head with horns, and tentecals comming out of the neck. The demon is not concious when they are filled with the evil, so it may turn some of the nicest people evil if kept in this form for a long period of time, even after they transform back into themselves. The way of obtaining this form is through a neclace filled with, you guessed it, Chaotic Evil. The necklace does effect other races, but those forms vary with what you looked like originaly. The deamons all have a similar looking body with the necklace on. Hmm, a lot of typos, also you shouldn't upload the photo until it's decided, you should just link it. I do like it. And the group vote seems to be that this race deserves a transformation, so. : I Anyone have anything else to add? ' Fury And ' 00:59, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I've never done something like this before, so I expected something like this. So... No suggestions? ' Fury And ' 02:42, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Mayhaps we add some techniques, such as the sentient blood mist? "The sentient blood mist is a cloud of sentient blood controlled by the user. It fires green colored blasts that can have various effects such as transformation or incineration" Bow down to king TUN 18:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) YES. YES, YES. I love the blood mist idea. ' Fury And ' 18:37, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "and in addition, it will allow you to make bananas come out of your enemies I had a idea for a transformation when the demon takes the form of an animal, but the animal looks really scary and everything and i can kill someone with 1 scratch/bite. User:Anna_the_AT_sonic_anime_fan/signature 19:17, August 17, 2012 (UTC) That seems WAY too overpowered. Anna, do me a favor and don't respond to things on talk pages without reading what others have said first. Anyway, Chaos Form is approved. Somebody upload this picture and I'll put that on the page. ' Fury And ''' 23:34, August 18, 2012 (UTC)